The Lion King: 1 and 2
by SparrowsWenchXo
Summary: Lyrics to all the songs from The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's pride.
1. The Lion King

**The Lion King**

-**Circle of Life**

-**_The Morning report_**

-_Just Can't Wait to be King_

-**Be Prepared**

-Hakuna Matata

-_Can you feel the Love Tonight_

* * *

**CIRCLE OF LIFE**

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Verses Continue throughout song)

**Woman:**

From the day we arrive on the planet,

And blinking, step into the sun

There is more to see then can ever be seen,

More to do then can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find then can ever be found

But the sun rolling high, through a sapphire sky

Keeps great and small through the endless round

It's the Circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope, through faith and love

Till we find our place, in the path unwinding

In the circle, the Circle of life

* * *

**_THE MORNING REPORT_**

**_Zazu:_**

Checking in with the morning report!

_**Mufasa:**_

Fire Away!

**_Zazu:_**

Chimps are going ape, Giraffes remain above it all

Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall

Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers fr0om the banks

Showed intrest in my nest egg but I quickly said 'No thanks'

We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch

Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch

This is the morning report, gives you the long and the short

Every grunt, roar and snort, not a tale that I distort

On the morning report

_**Mufasa:**_

What are you doing son?

_**Simba:**_

Pouncing

**_Mufasa:_**

Let an old pro show you how it's done

_**Zazu:**_

The buffalo have got a beef  
About this season's grass**_ (Mufasa to Simba) _**Stay low to the ground  
Warthogs have been thwarted  
In attempts to save their gas  
Flamingoes in the pink and **_(Simba to Mufasa)_ **Yeah, okay, stay low to the ground, right!  
Chasing secretary birds  
Saffron is this season's color  
Seen in all the herds **_(Mufasa to Simba)_** Shh, not a sound  
Moving down the rank and file **_(Mufasa to Simba) _**Take it slow  
To near the bottom rung **_(Mufasa to Simba)_** One more step  
Far too many beetles are  
Quite frankly in the dung **_(Mufasa to Simba)_** Then —

-Zazu squawks-

**_Simba:_**

This is the morning report, gives you the long and the short

Every grunt, roar and snort, not a tale that I distort

On the morning report!

* * *

_JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING_

_Simba:_

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware

_Zazu:_

Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair

_Simba:_

I'm onna be the main event, like no king was before

I'm brushing up, I'm looking down

I'm working on my ROAR!

_Zazu:_

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

_Simba:_

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

_Zazu:_

You've rather a long way to go young master if you think-

_Simba:_

No one saying do this

_Zazu:_

Now when I said that I-

_Nala:_

No one saying be there

_Zazu:_

Now what I meant was-

_Simba:_

No one saying stop that

_Zazu:_

Look, what you don't realize-

_Nala and Simba:_

No one saying see here!

_Zazu:_

Now see here!

_Simba:_

Free to run around all day!

_Zazu:_

Well that's definately out

_Simba:_

Free to do it all my way!

_Zazu:_

I think it's time that you an I arranged a heart to heart

_Simba:_

Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start

_Zazu:_

If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa, Iwouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

_Simba:_

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing spotlight!

_Animals:_

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Lets hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling!

_Simba:_

Oh I just can't wait to be king! (x3)

* * *

**BE PREPARED**

**Scar:**

I never thought hyenas essential, they're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer

**Shenzi:**

And where do we feature?

**Scar:**

Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

**Hyenas:**

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

**Scar:**

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Ooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Ooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!

**Hyenas:**

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

* * *

HUKUNA MATATA

Timon:

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Pumba:

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Timon and Pumba:

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free

philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Timon:

Why, when he was a young warthog

Pumba:

When I was a young wart hoooog!

Timon:

Very nice.

Pumba:

Thanks!

Timon:

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

Pumba:

I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

Timon:

He was ashamed!

Pumba:

Thought of changin' my name

Timon:

Oh, what's in a name?

Pumba:

And I got downhearted

Timon:

How did you feel?

Pumba:

Everytime that I-

Timon:

Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Pumba:

Oh... sorry.

Timon and Pumba:

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Simba:

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Timon:

Yeah, sing it, kid!

Timon and Pumba:

It's our problem-free

philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna matata

Simba:

It means no worries

For the rest of your days.

Timon and Pumba: It's our problem-free

philosophy

Hakuna Matata

* * *

_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?_

_Timon_:

I can see what's happening

_Pumba_:

What?

_Timon_:

And they don't have a clue

_Pumba_:

Who?

_Timon_:

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trios down to two

_Pumba_:

Oh

_Timon_:

(French accent, first line only) The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic in the air, and with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

_Woman_:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world for once

In perfect harmony, with all its living things

_Simba_:

So many things to tel her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible

She'd turn away from me

_Nala_:

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what i can't decide

Why won't he be the king i know he is?

The king I see inside?

_Woman_:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world for once

In perfect harmony, with all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through, the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

_Timon_:

And if they fall in love tonight

It can be assumed

_Pumba_:

His carefree days

With us are history

_Timon and Pumba_:

In short our pal,

Is doomed

* * *

**These were done a bit differently then then the others, so I cannot take 100 credit for them. I have typed the majority of the verses from memory (yes I have seen TLK1 a million times and are one of those people who sing along to the songs) but I have checked them with another site just to make sure. (Mostly just the Swahili in the begining) Definately getting ready to put The Little Mermaid lyrics up, so those are probably the next to be posted.**** Anyways, I hope you liked the lyrics and take a looksie at some of my other works.**


	2. The Lion King 2

**Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

**-We Are One**

-_My Lullaby_

-**_Upendi_**

-One of Us

-_Love Will Find A Way_

* * *

**WE ARE ONE**

**Simba:**

As you go through life you see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know is that things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more then we are

We are one

**Animals:**

Mam Malay, Mam Malay we are one (x2)

Mam Malay sing Mam Malay we are one

**Kiara:**

If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me?

The way I am? (la la la la)

Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

**Simba:**

Even those who are gone are with us as we move on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride deep inside we are one

**Animals Again:**

Mam Malay, Mam Malay we are one (x2)

Mam Malay sing Mam Malay we are one

**Simba:**

We are one, you and I

Like the Earth and like the sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

* * *

_MY LULLABY_

_Zira:_

Sleep my little Kovu, Let you dreams take wing

One day when your big and strong, you will be a king

I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

that I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp, his daughter's squealing in my grasp

His lioness's mournful cry. that's my lullaby!

Now the past I've tried forgetting, and the foes I could forgive

The trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live

_Nuka:_

So you've found yourself somebody

Who'll chase Simba up a tree

_Zira:_

Oh the battle may be bloody

But that kind of work's for me

The melody of angry growls, the counterpart of painful howls

A symphony of death, Oh my!

That's my lullaby!

Scar is gone, but Zira's still around

To love this little lad

'Till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!

_Nuka:_

Sleep ya little termite, I mean precious little thing

_Vitiani:_

One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king!

_Zira:_

The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Kovu's mighty roar!

_Nuka_

The joy of vengeance!

_Vitiani:_

Testify!

_Zira: _

I can hear the cheering

_Nuka and Vitiani:_

Kovu what a guy!

_Zira:_

Pay back time is nearing and then our flag will fly against a blood-red sky!

That's my lullaby!

* * *

**_UPENDI_**

**_Rafiki:_**

There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines and the rinos Rumba in a conga line

All the pink flamingos are intertwined as the stars come out to play

In Upendi! Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart will take you there In Upendi

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold ya breath 'cause the water's deep

It's a long way down off a lover's leap, but fallings half the fun!

In Upendi!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet!

And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart will lead you there!

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun!

**_Kiara:_**

Upendi! It means love doesn't it!

**_Rafiki_**:

In Upendi!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet!

And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi, without a worry or a care!

It just takes two to make it true

Your heart!

Will take you there

**_Animals_**:

In Upendi

Down in Upendi

Way down, in Upendi

(Kiara joins in) In Upendi, down in Upendi

Way down in Upendi

**_Kovu:_**

In Upendi, down in Updeni...

* * *

ONE OF US

Zebra:

Deception

Giraffe:

Disgrace

Animals:

Evil as plain as the scar of his face

Zebra:

Deception an outrage

Giraffe:

Disgrace For shame

Hippo:

He asked for trouble the moment he came

Zebra:

Deception an outrage

Giraffe:

Disgrace For shame

Animals:

Evil as plain as the scar of his face

Zebra:

Deception an outrage

Giraffe:

Disgrace For shame

Hippo:

He asked for trouble the moment he came

All:

See ya later alligator!

Born in grief, raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run, let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive!

And he is not, one of us

He has never been part of us

Not our kind!

Someone once, lied to us

Now we're not so blind for we knew he would do what he's done!

And we know he'll never be one of us!

Single animal:

He is not, one of us! (Hmm hmm)

Zebra:

Deception

Giraffe:

Disgrace (hmm hmm)

Zebra:

Deception!

* * *

_LOVE WILL FIND A WAY_

_Kiara:_

In a perfect world,

One we've never known

We would never need, to face the world alone

They can have the world, we'll create our own

I may not be brave, or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go, I'm home

If you are there beside me, like dark, turning into day

Somehow will come true, now that I found you

Love will find a way

_Kovu:_

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love was never wrong, and so it never dies

There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes

_Both:_

And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you

They'd know, love will find a way

Anywhere we go, we're home

If we are there together like dark, turning into day

Somehow will come true

Now that I found you, love will find a way

I know love will find a way

* * *

**_Updated! These lyrics are take right from the movie, so yes that means that one day when I was incredibly bored and had nothing better to do with myself, I sat down with a pen and paper and jotted them down while watching. For the most part there are pretty accurate, but if you see an error in one of the parts or if I missed a part altogether, let me know. Thanks, and read my other works that I have so kindly put up. :-) More soon!_**


End file.
